


A Soldier's Future

by cosipotente



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosipotente/pseuds/cosipotente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve still got room to grow in this new century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Future

Bucky takes to the future like he'd taken to the past, with his same old squared-shoulders and confident—almost cocky, but not quite—grin.

He takes to partying with similar ease and though Steve isn't fond of the clubs Tony takes them out to, he follows along. Steve trails behind them for one thing: the transformation Bucky undergoes from 1940's soldier to 21st century young man. Bucky gets lost in the crowd, dancing with whoever reaches their arms out, drinking whatever is passed to him. His shoulders, for the brief three hours they spend in the club, are loose and unburdened.

Steve likes those moments.

But it's the way Bucky changes in the dark bedroom Steve enjoys the most. Bucky goes from close friend to closer lover, pressing alcoholic kisses along Steve’s neck and whispering things Steve could never repeat out loud but does his best fulfill.

(And they've still got room to grow in this new century. They can still transform.)

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2012 for a 30 day drabble challenge on tumblr with the prompt transformation.


End file.
